


Anywhere but Toledo

by xlittlebumblebeesx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlebumblebeesx/pseuds/xlittlebumblebeesx
Summary: Jelly Bean Jones is sick and tired of her boring life in Toledo, but will one trip change everything?





	1. Chapter 1

“Bye Mom,” Jelly Bean yelled.  
“Bye Honey! Have fun at Lillian’s!” Her mom replied.  
“Will do!” Jelly Bean mumbled as she lifted her suit case and backpack into the back of the taxi.  
“To the bus station off of 68 please,” Jelly Bean said, to which the taxi drive grunted and nodded.

Jelly Bean stared out the window and smoothed the edge of her sundress as she wondered what she was going to do now. She had been planing this trip to Riverdale for months. She hated her boring life in Toledo and needed a change of scenery. J.B. had fabricated the story that she was going to her best friend Lillian’s beach house for a few weeks, this seemed to be ok with her mom, making her escape easy. She felt bad for lying but justified it by reminding herself that this was important. As the city rolled past, she began to think, How would Jughead react when she arrived? She knew he’d be somewhat excited since he practically begged Mom to let him stay there this Summer. Would dad even be there? That was questionable. Would Jughead’s friends accept her? Did Jughead have friends? All this unknowns and only one certainty. Jelly Bean Jones was going to Riverdale.


	2. Chapter 2

JELLY BEAN’S POV  
The bus ride to Riverdale was monotonous, I spent most of time looking out the window at the forests and farm land of the surrounding area. It wasn’t until the bus crossed the bridge above Sweetwater River that I began to get nervous. I checked my watch which read 1:30, which meant I had a solid hour to kill before Jughead’s school let out. When I arrived at the bus station, I decided to go inside. The lady at the desk greeted me sweetly and directed me towards the bathroom. I decided to change out of my sundress because Riverdale was surprisingly colder than I had expected. I put on my dark ripped jeans, a grey t shirt and a black and white flannel. I looked in the mirror my black hair and grey eyes were similar to those of my mom and my brother. I splashed my face with water, put my hair in a ponytail, and left the bus station. 

The air outside was damp, and smelled like rain. I looked up Jughead’s address that mom had given me a while back and plugged it into my phone. It was now almost two o’clock and it said that it would take fifteen minutes to get to the trailer park by foot. I decided it would be best to walk around town for a bit.

I walked for a while and stumbled upon Riverdale High. I assumed this was where Jughead went. I guess at this point he would be a junior.

There was a class outside looking at various plants on the school grounds. I scanned the class to see if Jughead was in it. He was not, but while I was looking I noticed a girl in a pink sweater and well dressed boy with brown hair looking at me. They were giggling together. The boy slowly raised his hand and waved at me. I stared intently trying to figure out if I knew this person. Figuring I didn’t. I still waved to be polite, and continued on my way.

I walked through the town spotting where the newspapers were published, a diner called Pop’s and a grocery store. As I strolled further I saw a bar called Innuendo. There was so much in this town that I had no idea about.

I continued strolling passed tons of houses. My back had started hurting from my over packed backpack and my giant suitcase. I checked the time again. It was 2:20. I decided to go to the grocery store and pick up a few groceries thinking I might as well if I was a surprise guest.

As I finished up at the cashier. I realized something about this town. From the outside there was just something creepy about it, it just felt as though something was not quite right, but as you looked at the town more, you saw how sweet everyone was. Back home, no one was this nice.

Twenty minutes had passed and I decided to walk to the trailer park where Jughead lived. I looked for the trailer number that Mom had given me. It was the last one in the back. The yard was full of junk and there was a motorcycle parked out front. I stood there for a second and took it all in. I walked up the rickety stairs leaving my suitcase, backpack, and groceries at the bottom. I then took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nothing. I waited a bit and knocked a little louder. I heard footsteps from inside, the click of the lock, and then the door swung open.  
“Sweet Pea, I told you I’d give you the money tomorrow! Get lost!”  
The tall, scrawny boy who’s features reflected mine, looked up his eyes scanning my face. He looked confused suddenly his expression changed.  
“Jelly Bean?” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note: Jelly Bean is about 15-16 in this story. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

JUGHEAD’S POV  
School had been shitty as usual. I missed my friends at Riverdale high, though I would never admit it. It was colder than normal for April, so cold in fact that I regretted not bringing my leather jacket. I hopped on my motorcycle and left the dark hallways of Southside for a weekend.

I got home to the trailer and turned on the news. Depressing as usual. I pulled out my laptop and started writing.

I worked on the newest article of the Red and Black. Now that Mr. Phillips was dead, we pretty much had all the freedom imaginable. I decided to investigate jingle jangle. Not the trade and dealings around schools, but the drug itself. Now I would never condone drug use but to truly investigate I needed a trip.

I bummed a tube off of Sweet Pea and he was demanding cash, which I promised to get to him eventually. I knew he wasn’t going to give up until he got it, so I had to find a way to make those $36.

I continued writing drifting off into my on head. Thoughts of Betty and Dad, a hamburger from Pop’s, the black hood littered my consciousness. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door.

I stumbled towards the door. It was probably Sweet Pea demanding his money. I didn’t really like him, but I had to appreciate him because he was in fact a Serpent.   
“Sweet Pea, I told you I’d give you the money tomorrow! Get lost!”  
The figure at the door was silent. I looked up and grey eyes met mine. My eyes took the sight of this young girl in. She was tall, lanky, black wavy hair and grey eyes like me. I felt a tsunami of emotion crash over me.   
“Jelly Bean?”  
The young girl nodded. Before I could stop myself I was locked in a long embrace with my sister.


End file.
